Child With A Dragon's Heart (Story)
by Doshanko
Summary: This is the Asura & The Aura of Six Orders (Story)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Eons before time's creation and life's permeation, there once was a being with a golden dragon's heart, who emanates a legendary power. A being who understood the universal knowledge of any aspect of nature. With such power and knowledge, the being served as the fulcrum of balance, to create life where there was nothing and create voids where there is abundance. Knowing that a power that is too strong creates conflict from within, he splinters his energies to create three divine beings, all with light and shadow innately."

"These beings are a physical manifestation of darkness, light, and the mediator between the two who will clash with one another throughout history's entirety. The mediator never took a side, only maintenance over both sides and would only interfere if one side grew strong enough to be a threat to its counterpart's existence. There must always be darkness to a being's light and it must be reciprocated, or else it breathes life into chaos. Always revitalized and stabilizing the balance, the three beings also created the concept of war, symbolizing a vicious cycle of hatred that would permeate the nature of reality."

"Here became the occasion that would change the cycle of balance, the dark portion of this divine being grew too powerful, consumed with negative emotions, and granted the ultimate mistake: free will. Darkness shrouded over his inner light, seeking to no longer intertwine his collective duties for balance, he seeks to be the opposite, and wages war on the other two beings . The mediator was forced to merge with the consciousness of light to match the dark entity's power. A war raged in the timeless void until the light and the one in the middle managed to defeat and send away the darkness."

"Not fully accepting defeat, the dark entity implemented demon-like minions who would intentionally cause death and chaos throughout any dimensions created that possess life, as he slumbers, awaiting for his inevitable return. Weary of the intense battle, the light and mediator decided to splinter their combined energy once more in a supernova of great energy, creating a prophecy that they form 23 divine beings, each with incredible mastery of particular aspects of nature to be gathered together by a mortal born with a dragon's heart in order to reawaken the dragon and defeat this demonic overlord. With the endless passing of time, it cast a fog over the truth, however the prophecy has been born and this Child of Prophecy must complete such a quest, through the power of what unites all things in reality, Aura."


	2. Chapter 1

_...In an ancient unspecified time_ _on Earth..._

Within a forest, an adolescent from the tribe of Deva Suns, wishes to grasp berries and game hunt for his family. This is Sorreno Tonbo, growing curious of the enigmatic world he lives in. He travels in this forest often, as his clansmen are known to be tainted by bloodshed, it is the nomadic boy's only type of escape. It is due to this bloodhsed that he has not seen his mother in ten years. She was always forced to spend time away from Sorreno but the boy did yet not know why. He is only left in the care of his father, Zalai, who trains him to become a warrior.

Suddenly, he hears rumbling in the bushes behind him. Sorreno asks, "Who treads here? I am not afraid", as he pulls out his bow and arrow to defend himself. He only finds a squirrel storing a walnut underground before it scurries off. As Sorreno witnesses the squirrel run away, an eerie white mist surrounds the area he is in. Sorreno calls out to his father, when he does, a cloud forms near him in the shape of a wolf with glowing blue eyes, staring intently at him. He turns and notices its face before it vanishes.

Startled by what he witnesses, he falls on the ground, mesmerized and curious. Zalai eventually finds his son on the ground and instructs Sorreno to follow him out of the forest. As both fellows walk away, Sorreno takes a glance back at the forest and notices a large white wolf with blue eyes staring at him. He attempts to show Zalai about this but Zalai notices a more important sight.

As they neared their village, they saw smoke fill the air and ran as fast as they could back. Sorreno asks what is happening, Zalai looked back and only sternly said one word: "Invasion." Zalai instructs Sorreno to stay out of sight until he returns. After fifteen minutes pass, Sorreno wanders into the village to find it shrouded in flames, bodies of his clansmen lying as still as stone, and the shrieking of the invaders. Stealthfully searching for his father, he checks all tents still left intact. He finds not his father, but a child sitting in the corner of a flaming tent, coiled in the fetal position and crying from the violence. That is not all, the crying child also has a book next to him which looked similar to a book Sorreno read from his mother when he was little but vaguely remembered of any details of it. Before he could even ask a question to the child, the tent was collapsing and his first instinct was to rescue the poor boy as well as the book.

Dodging flames, Sorreno took the child into the bushes where he was prior to entering the village. He asks about the child's parents to which it seemed like he is too young to remember. However, despite his extremely young age, the mysterious child claimed,

[...]"I have no memory of 'them', I only had a mother, but our clan, they created this war. We tore each other apart. I only acted out of self defense. You were one of them, why save me? Why not have me burn with the curse and pain our clan has brought to us?"

Perplexed at the boy's astonishing intelligence, Sorreno asks for his name. The child says, "My name is not important, you are the one who saved me, tell me yours first. So much as dare make a move that would render my trust alienated from you, I will kill you in a heartbeat." Sorreno introduces himself by name and by nomadic nature, "I am Sorreno Tonbo. I saved you because I care about the children and it is the right thing to do. I am no savage like our clan."

The boy scoffed at this, "By saving my life, you may only prolong my suffering", he said. Sorreno implored the boy to reveal his name, but before the boy can speak, Zalai appeared before them, injured. He said, "It was a civil war, our clan self-destructed, so many dead, on our own hands."

Sorreno looked back at the boy, hearing a similar revelation of the attack.

At last, the boy says,"My name is Asura Tonbo." To which Zalai and Sorreno both replied, "Tonbo?! If that's true, than your mother must be...", "Biliu", Asura finished. They asked how that was possible, considering Biliu was reported dead five years ago. Asura revealed that it was her only means of escape as he leads them towards sanctuary.


End file.
